Fire and Ice, A Vampires Love
by deidaraXitachi13
Summary: Louis and Lestat constantly clash. Can they truely be happy together? Or will their differences tear them apart for good?


"A beautiful night. Perfect for any Romantist..." Lestat purred, looking up at the star lit sky. His golden locks seemed to shine under the moons light. A few females that were hurrying home from a party looked his way and giggled when he smirked at them, their already rosy cheeks going darker and he sighed in a pleased way, walking up the steps into the place he shared with Louis. He had a woman at his arm and she had no idea what was in store for her. He knocked once to let him know he was back then slipped inside with the girl on his arm. "Louis...come out come out." the female clung to his arm a pout on her lips that were painted red. "Who is Louis." she asked. He laughed warmly. "Oh...you shall see my dear. You shall see."

"I honestly wonder if he'll bring a more appetizing dinner tonight. " Louis announced to himself, pacing around his chamber and rummaging through his thoughts. It has been quite a while since he's brought any food home but that was due to his sickness of the outside world. During this time he must stay indoors and depend on Lestat more to keep him alive. " How humiliating. I must depend on that brat in order to live. . .oh Louis you truly have sunk low. " Suddenly his ears catch a familiar voice, it was Lestat. But he was not alone, he brought food. Louis fixed the collar of his coat, nodding to himself then leaving his room to join Lestat and their meal. "My, my, my you certainly took your sweet time. I honestly think you are losing your touch Lestat. May I ask, who is this lovely lamb you have brought into our humble abode?" His dark eyes stared at the younger one, then at the girl, his fang protruding slowly as his hunger rose.

Lestat arched a brow. "Can I not simply take my time? I must tell you it is such a beautiful night, isn't it? But you wouldn't know of that, would you. Honestly." He chuckled and nuzzled the female's neck a bit causing her the gasp and flush some. He could practically hear that red wine rushing through her veins. "This, my dear Louis, is Emilie. Isn't she just a lovely flower?" he left her side a moment to walk over to the elder, leaning in to murmur into his ear. "I will enjoy sharing this one with you. Been a while since we have had a nice...romantic dinner." he grinned.

Louis found no interest in the girl whatsoever, all he wanted to do was devour her soul and be done with it. He kept his cold eyes on her, even when Lestat approached him so casually as if they were friends. "I suppose she is. Although I prefer my women with less . . . perfume on them." He despised it when women wore too much of that vile thing, it drove his senses insane and it made him useless for hunting. When Lestat was just an inch away from his ear, he managed to brush him away and walk down the stairs to analyze her much better. "I'm not sure what your idea of romantic is Lestat but I suppose this is the best we could do. Although, you should have had the liberty to pick a better one." He was referring to Emilie. Lestat could have done much better with bringing food home, but instead he brought more of a junk food if you might say. "Next time we go together. Understand? Now come here. "

Lestat puffed his cheeks out some to pout at him. "Awww your so meeeean to me, my dear old friend? One would think you didn't like me anymore." He whined, but he watched him. "Oh come now, she is quite cute and will make do quite fine." he sulked as he was called forward as if he was a child and he walked over to him. "Sometimes with the way you act it makes me wonder who the Creator is." he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Oh really? Well sure we can go together next time." he ran a finger over Louis's face in a smooth voice. "I'd love to do that." Emilie watched with a mildly confused expression, not really understanding what they were talking about. But she felt like somehow this male had insulted her, though she was not sure how. Lestat simply shrugged and took her hand. "So Louis, where shall we dine tonight? Where would you be most comfortable? Though might I suggest the bedroom?"

He completely ignored what Lestat said, his mind focused on the matter at hand. Although he did catch that last bit of who's the Creator. "Silly boy, do not pester me with who created whom. Now is not the time to prattle on about past feelings. " Louis almost bit off Lestat's finger, not really in the mood for his little teases. He walked back over to the stairs and just left without saying a thing until he was on the second flight of stairs. "To the bedroom. Since you wish to be the romantic you are." The dark haired male had no mind to indulge in the others games, he just wanted to eat and be done with it.

Lestat held in a laugh, knowing it would only irritate the other male further so he simply grinned. "Yes yes whatever you say." he couldn't help a soft amused sound that left him though. He put a light pout on his lips. "You are so grumpy lately." He took Emilie's arm and started leading her upstairs.

"You eat in the bedroom?" she questioned. "Wouldn't the dining room be better?"

"Now now, little flower. I simply prefer the bedroom. It's much more comfortable that I can promise. " Lestat cooed to her sweetly. Once in the room he shut the door with his hip and locked his gaze on Louis. "You must be starving." he murmured as Emilie looked around wondering where the food was.

" The only reason why I'm grumpy is because you took your sweet damn time to get here. I didn't send you out to marvel at the bloody sky. You can stare at it on your own damn time. " His voice rose in pure anger, now he had not the slightest interest in playing with Lestat afterwards. " Let's just kill the girl and get on with our lives." Louis glared at the woman, he has had about enough of her. "Stupid girl. Why don't you use that so called brain of yours and think. Why would we bring you to our room to eat ? Why not the dining room ? Or have you not noticed that Lestat is as cold as ice ? Honestly you humans truly are pathetic. Lestat hurry up and kill her so I can eat. " Louis was really pissed off now. If he wasn't going to get any damn blood soon then he'll end up drinking both of them dry in order to satisy his ravenous soul.

Lestat sighed. "See this is why you're always so grumpy. You keep yourself cooped up in this house and get mad at me for enjoying the beautiful little things. It's your outlook on life that angers you so." Emilie stared in shock. She had not thought of that and she turned with eyes on Lestat, her face going pale as he rolled his eyes. "You're so angry that you forget you cannot feed from the dead. Anger really can make you stupid. Now come here already." he wrapped a hand around the female's mouth, sensing that she was ready to scream. "I'll let you have this one to yourself... I'll feed tomorrow. "

" Silence ! " His voice boomed. He has had enough of this boy's pubescent mug ! Louis marched over to them and wasted no time into biting the girl's neck, draining her of every drop of blood until her could hear her heart stopping. He dropped her to the ground and wiped his mouth with his hand, his eyes now glaring at Lestat. "You. Get out now. I have no interest in seeing your ugly face anymore. Be gone!" He picked up the lifeless Emilie, and grabbed Lestat by the hair. He threw them out of his room and slammed the door shut until he was sure that he heard a chandelier fall and shatter on the marble floor. Louis walked to his bed and sat down, his eyes closing as he tried to think of what he was going to do about that fucking brat tomorrow.


End file.
